moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alterac Mountains
The Alterac Mountains are the mountain range that comprised the former Kingdom of Alterac. Located in central Lordaeron, the mountain range historically was considered an impassable terrain for the human populations living both prior to and during the reign of the Arathi Empire that was composed of strong, valuable stone.The mountain range is noted for its perpetual snowfall along with providing a secluded habitat for species such as the Central Lordaeron brown bear and Alterac Yeti. Deep within the heart of the Mountains lies the Alterac Valley, home to the Frostwolf, another host for the Alterac Ram. It is said that there are many more valleys hidden within the Mountain, quite similar to the Valley being warred over by the Stormpike Clan, and the Frostwolf Clan. In recent years the range has become a habitat for invasive Ogres, who have taken to settling in former Human settlements, feuding with the small frost troll populations, and making making use of the natural barriers the mountain valleys for protection against potential adversaries. The region was once home to vast forests of towering pine trees. Following the region's settlement by Human populations, the majority of these forests were cut down, leaving many valleys sparse & prone to the collection of snow. Some of these remote valleys have no natural exit ways for water flow, which eventually created shallow mountain lakes while in others the snow would collect on the slopes, eventually collapsing under their own weight as avalanches. While the latter will envelop & destroy ecosystems and communities, the former created them, with populations of Humans, deer, brown bear, mountain ram, yeti, and eventually Ogres living around and making use of these secluded lakes. =History = ---- The Alterac Mountains once held the fort known as the Alterac Fortress that protected the Empire of Arathor. This bastion was utilized during the Troll Wars when King Thoradin chose to utilize this location to bait the Amani Tribe towards the human fort in an effort to systematically dispatch of them. Using the Mages that were taught by the Quel'dorei, as well as with High Elven assistance, the Arathorians were able to fund and reap havoc upon the trolls. Their magic stopped the Trolls natural regeneration, and their deadly fiery torrents forced the trolls to flee with the remnants of their tribeWorld of Warcraft: Chronicle, Volume 1 pg. 131. = Geography = ---- Alterac is a mountainous region within central Lordaeron. Alterac is bordered by Lordamere Lake to the northwest, Dalaran to the Southwest, and the Hillsbrad Foothills to the south and east. Most of the major territories are surrounded by mountains. ]] Geographic Featues Mountains Alterac is well known for its expansive northern mountain chain which borders most of the lands of Alterac. Its rocky mountainous terrain aids in creating various mountain passes, and natural barriers which cut most of northern Alterac from warmer areas. These mountains enrapture the areas of the Uplands, border off Alterac from most regions of the Hillsbrad Foothills, and encompass the region that houses Ravenholdt Manor. They also border The Hinterlands, as well as create the river valley along the Thondroril. Valleys , an area in conflict by the Stormpike Clan and the Frostwolf Clan.]]The northernmost point of Alterac, the Uplands, is a long rolling flatland between two long mountain chains of the Alterac Mountains, creating a long valley between the snowy region of Alterac to the south, and the more dense and sprawling mountains that border to Northern Lordaeron, and the Western Plaguelands. The Growless caves are also dug into a small valley resting next to Alterac City. Alterac Valley is also a large landmass within the heart of the Alterac Mountains, warred over by the Stormpike Clan, and the Frostwolf Clan for dominance in the region. It is also said that - aside from the main Alterac Valley, there are many other valleys hidden within Alterac Valley, like tucked away within the Mountains. It is up for discussion if any of these valleys were under the control of the Kingdom of Alterac. Coasts Alterac has a long expanse of its borders running along the coast of Lordamere lake, the reaches of this border nearly cut off from the rest of the Kingdom, running along from Dandred's Fold southward to the Dalaran crater. Grassland Alterac, while primarily snowy reaches, also has a long expanse arable lands to the north, in the Uplands. Once considered the breadbasket of Alterac, the Uplands has lush and fertile soil suitable for farming in a great massUplands. This is a large expanse of grasslands that runs along the northwestern portion of the Alterac Mountains, towards Lordamere Lake. Weather and Climate The climate of Alterac varies greatly based on the region. In The Uplands the weather is more temperate and hospitable, making it a perfect area for farming. However most mainland where the Kingdom of Alterac was situated is much colder, and prone to freezing temperatures. The valleys are also much colder than the Uplands. However in the far south in the four fingers of Alterac that border the Hillsbrad Foothills there is also a much more hospitable climate similar to the region they border. Rain is frequent in Alterac, even in the areas of heavy snowfall sleet and hail are often common occurrences. The sky is also often overcast, making for a dreary settingLands of Conflict, pg. 86. Resources Alterac is not known for an abundance of any particular resource, though was famed for its high quality stone, and abundance of timber when the former Kingdom thrived. Minerals Alterac Granite is the most notable resource within the Alterac Mountains, as it help fund to build the Capital City of Lordaeron, the City of Stromgarde, and the entirety of the Kingdom of Alterac.http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Quest:A_King%27s_Tribute_(2) A King's Tribute, Silver, Copper, Tin, Iron, Gold, Mithril, Truesilver =Biodiversity= ---- Flora The tree flora of the Alterac Mountains primarily consists of Pine Trees that tower over the landscape in the areas they grow. These trees are notably resilient to the harsh cold and sporadic weather in the area. Apple Trees are also prevalent within the area, as they posses similar resistance to the harsh weather as Pine Trees. Apples can also endure the cold weather much better, meaning they can grow most anywhere. Watermelon, Wheat, and Grapes are all plants that can all be presumed to grow in the Alterac Mountains in the Uplands, as there is a Watermelon patch in Dandred's Fold, as well as a small vineyard within the areaDandred's FoldGrapes as a resource may also be reinforced by the Alterac Brandy distributed on the Alterac Brew-Pup.. Wheat is also a staple crop grown on the arable lands in the Alterac MountainsThe Uplands. Stranglekelp, Bruiseweed, Wild Steelbloom, Grave Moss, Kingsblood, Liferoot, Fadeleaf, Goldthorn, Khadgar's Whisker, Flushbloom (Speculated) are also various and numerous herbs that have been recorded to be present within the area in the warmer regions. Herbs like Wintersbite Wintersbite however, can only be found within the colder areas of the mountains, and grow exclusively in the Alterac Mountains. Fauna Wild (Just notes for now) Giant Spiders, Bears, Frost Wolves, Mountain Lions, Turtles, Yetis, Deer Within the Alterac Mountains there have also been species of behemoths excavated from the ice, namely in the form of elephant-like creatures, and dragons.Valimar Mordis tricks dwarves to mine for these creatures in the Sunwell Manga. These creatures are most likely extinct. Domesticated Rams are a ever-present entity within Alterac, scaling the tall mountainous peaks. They are also well-utilized by the Stormpike Clan within Alterac Valley as riding mounts and cart-pullers.Stormpike Ram, as well as mountain rams along the mountains. Cows can be assumed to be living within AlteracWhile not depicted in-game, the presence of Alterac Swiss is a telltale sign that somehow the Alteraci procured dairy to make dairy products.. (Another note list) Owls, Alterac Mastiffs =References= ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Places Category:Alterac Locations Category:Geography Category:Mountains Category:Alterac Mountains Locations Category:Lordaeron (Subcontinent) Locations